Rules of Naru-RP
'Rules' Rule 1: You must make your OC (Original Charcter) template will be posted under rules. KEEP YOUR CHARACTER SHEET YOU WILL BE ADDING TO IT AS YOUR CHARACTER PROGRESSES!!! Rule 2: No sexual content. This means no talking in any sexual manner or posting pornographic images. Rule 3: We are a mature group so cussing is aloud but don't overdue it. Also if a member doesn't like you cussing at them don't do it. Even if you are joking. Rule 4: No disrespecting members or admins. If you disrespect anyone then you will be given a warning if you continue then you will be banned between from 1 hour to a day. Rule 5: Don't ask for admin. Asking will only lower your chances of being an admin. Same rule applys for special titles such as Kage and Jinchuriki. Rule 6: No just saying you're "training". You must put effort into it. Also training isn't instant. AN ADMIN MUST WATCH OVER YOUR TRAINING!!! (This implies for all roleplay within Naru-RP) Rule 7: Everyone mustT1 style roleplay it is also called "paragraph" roleplay. Rule 8: Spamming the chat leads to removal or ban if you keep on after the warning. Rule 9: No just watching the rp. You must be active. If you're not rping then you must use parenthesis ( ). I.e. (hello) Rule 10: each post should he at least two paragraphs of five sentences minimum no acceptions, laziness will not be tolerated.( This will be raised steadily as time progresses. This is a T-1 Rp, the use of long bubbles will eventually be mandatory.) Rule 11: You must change your profile name (first & last name) & Change the picture to someone who represents your OC. Rule 12: An OC can only die during DMs (Death matches), Wars, buji raids, Chunin exams, village attacks and during mission Class B and up. YOU CANNOT COMMIT SUICIDE BECAUSE YOU'RE BORED OF YOUR CHARACTER!! Rule 13: You will roleplay on turns, turns will be preselected before RP begins and once you press enter it will no longer be your turn so make what you type count! Rule 14: If you are inactive for two or more days without giving Osamu a heads up you will be removed without warning. Rule 15: if you have a problem in RP use #NaruRP and don't disrupt the rp. Rule 16: Once you summit your bio and it had been accepted you cannot change it unless you roleplay to update it, updating your bios are mandatory when you are roleplaying so you may keep tabs on your character!! Rule 17: Use correct grammar while your roleplaying this is text based so it can get difficult trying roleplay when you use chat speak. Rule 18: You cannot be at two places the same time! If you are in Konohagakure role playing you cannot roleplay in Kumogakure as well. Rule 19: Naru-RP has a committee that everything goes through, bios, user created jutsu, ect. Rule 20: The four dodge rule; You may only dodge four times in a row unless you have something that is a natural defense. example; Truth seeking orbs, sand shields, ice shields, Shukakus sand, ect. Rule 21: No multi-OC charaters in Rp Rule 22: Fill out or get out! If you don't fill out a character sheet and just lazily lurk around the room your getting kicked without warning. Rule 23: If you are training, you must get tried and not get it perfect every first trys. That's why its called training. Rule 24: You will follow the stat leveling system. This gives everyone an equal opportunity to become strong and hone their skills as a ninja. Rule 25: When you travel please go through all lands lands between point A to point B. Example; From Konohagakure to Kumogakure would be; Konohagakure, Land of Fire, Land of Fields, Land of Mountains, Land of lightning, Kumogakure. You usually have to do one post entering land then one leaving. It verys with amount of people in group. P.s each land is another group. Rule 26: If a Kekkei genkai such as Magnate release or Crystal release isn't passed on to next of kin or secrets of the style is not passed on and said user dies you may not take the persons place. Rule 27: ABSOLUTELY NO DRAMA any and all arguements are to be carried out in PM. You will be kicked, or banned without warning. 28: No grind posts! You must type up posts on the spot. Category:Rules Category:How to